criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Amy Carlson
|birthplace = Glen Ellyn, Illinois |family = Bob Carlson Barb Carlson Betsy Carlson Lori Carlson Joe Carlson Syd Butler Lyla Butler Nigel Butler |yearsactive = 1992-present }} Amy Lynn Carlson is an American actress. Biography Carlson was born in Glen Ellyn, Illinois, on July 7, 1968, to Bob and Barb Carlson. She and the rest of her family repeatedly moved around the U.S. and Europe because of Bob and Barb's jobs as schoolteachers. They moved for a year to Amman, Jordan, when Carlson was thirteen, due to Bob and Barb being hired to teach at the local American Community School. After returning to the U.S., Carlson attended Knox College, located in Galesburg. There, she became active in the school's theatre department, appearing in Fifth of July, Noises Off, A Lie of the Mind, and School for Scandal. She graduated cum laude from Knox with a B.A. in East Asian history and a concentration in Theater. After graduating, Carlson moved to Chicago, Illinois, and studied improv at the Improv Olympic, and acting at The Actor's Center. She made her soap-opera debut in 1993 on Another World, in which she starred as Josie Watts. In 1998, she was nominated for a Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series for this role. That same year, she decided to leave the show. Afterwards, Carlson guest-starred in a number of prime-time shows before winning a series regular role on the NBC series Third Watch, appearing in it from 2000 to 2003. She later had leading roles in the short-lived dramas Peacemakers and Law & Order: Trial by Jury. In 2010, Carlson was cast in CBS drama Blue Bloods ''in a recurring role and recieved an "Also Starring" billing from its second season onwards. This was retained until she was added to the main cast in the fifth season. She chose not to return for the series' eighth season and departed the cast in 2017. In her personal life, Carlson currently resides in Chinatown in New York City, New York, with her two children and her longtime partner, musician Syd Butler. On Criminal Minds Carlson portrayed Cece Hillenbrand, a prosecutor in Roanoke, Virginia, who prosecuted serial killer Brian Matloff in the Season Three episode "Tabula Rasa". Filmography *Blue Bloods (2010-2017) as Linda Reagan ''(155 episodes) *Landline (2017) as Carla *Natural Selection (2016) as Laura *A Midsummer's Hawaiian Dream (2016) as Helen *Sight Unseen (2015) as Rachel Sampson *Natural Selection (2015) as Laura *Hits (2014) as Christina Casserta *This One Time (2013) as Herself *Green Lantern (2011) as Jessica Jordan *Too Big to Fail (2011) as Erin Callan *Fringe (2010) as Maureen Donovan *Criminal Minds - "Tabula Rasa" (2008) TV episode - Cece Hillenbrand *NCIS (2007) as Karen Sutherland *The Kidnapping (2007) as Rachel McKenzie *Anamorph (2007) as Alexandra Fredericks *The Blue Elephant (2006) as Nuan/Cha/Cow (voice) *Law & Order: Trial by Jury (2005-2006) as Kelly Gaffney (13 episodes) *Drift (2006) as Lauren *Franklin Charter (2005) as Maggie Keeler *Law & Order (2004) as Collette Connolly *Peacemakers (2003) as Katie Owen (9 episodes) *Third Watch (2000-2003) as Alex Taylor (46 episodes) *Stella Shorts 1998-2002 (2002) as Hippy Girl (video) *Winning Girls Through Psychic Mind Control (2002) as Kathy *ER (2002) as Alex Taylor *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2000) as Patricia Andrews *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2000) as Kate Armstrong *If These Walls Could Talk 2 (2000) as Michelle (segment "1972") *NYPD Blue (2000) as Lisa Marantz *Everything Put Together (2000) as Jane *St. Michael's Crossing (1999) as Kelly McGloin *Get Real (1999) as Dr. Sedgwick (4 episodes) *Martial Law (1999) as Cassie McGill *Thanks of a Grateful Nation (1998) as Tammy Boyer *Another World (1993-1998) as Josephine "Josie" Watts (46 episodes) *The Untouchables (1993-1994) as Nurse Hardy/Former Prostitute (2 episodes) *Missing Persons (1993) as Helena Brusich *Legacy of Lies (1992) as Marianna Nania *The Babe (1992) as Girl on Stairs Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses